American Outlaws: The decision
by BrandyJames
Summary: Frank and Jesse have a sister; this is their story. This is going to start after the Pinkertons destroy their home.
1. A new life

Disclaimer: Well let's see...I don't own anyone besides Brandy....so obviously I'm not making anything off of this and no copyright infringements are intended.  
  
Summary: Frank and Jesse have a sister; this is their story. Oh, the Youngers and the James family are not really cousin in this story. This is going to start after the Pinkertons destroy their home.  
  
American Outlaw: The decision  
By: Brandy J. James  
  
Brandy remembered the last word that her mother had said to them 'Take care of each other.' Ma James said before she died. Brandy watched as Frank and Jesse held her. Brandy couldn't believe that they killed my mother. Brandy has already made my decision; she was going to get Thaddeus Rains for doing this.  
  
Morning came we were walking Frank said that we are making a new life. We both agree. When Frank, Jesse and Brandy heard the news of how many people were burnt out of their home. Jesse decided to harass the railroad supply line, like in the war. Cole was getting more men to ride with them.  
"Jesse, I am going with you guys." Brandy said.  
"No!" Jesse said.  
"Jesse, I am as good as both you and Frank." Brandy told him.  
"Brandy, we just lost ma. I am not about to lose you as well." Jesse told her.  
"I can hold my own." Brandy told her older brother.  
"Jesse, we can have Zee watched Brandy." Frank said.  
"I am going wither you guys like it or not." Brandy told both her brothers.  
"No!" Frank and Jesse said, they started to walk away.  
"So, are you just going to abandon me? Ma said to take care of each other. That means that I can go." Brandy said. Frank and Jesse stopped. Jesse turned around.  
"You can ride with us, but as soon as we run into trouble you will be at the Mimms place." Jesse said. Brandy just looked at him, and nodded.  
  
We got everything ready we were ready to leave. We stopped the Mimms place. Jesse knocked on the door. Zee answered it.  
"Frank, Brandy and I have to leave for awhile. We are going after Thaddeus Rains." Jesse said. From where I sat, I could see the dismay on Zee face.  
"Jesse we started something, and I don't know what going to happened if you do this." Zee said.  
"I don't know either." Jesse said. Zee kissed Jesse on the cheek. Then she went back inside. Jesse got back on his horse.  
  
"Let's ride." Cole said. Everyone headed out. It was silent for a while. I guess that my brothers were taking this harder then I thought, I moved up to my brothers' side.  
  
"Jesse, when are we going to rob a bank." Brandy said. Jesse looked at Brandy.  
  
"As soon as we rest, we will hit the bank around noon tomorrow." Jesse said.  
  
"We better set up camp here." Frank said. Jesse looked at Cole. Cole nodded his head.  
  
"We are setting up camp now." Bob yelled. Everyone stopped and made sure that horse were okay, and they set their camp up. Brandy set up a camp a little ways away from the guys. She didn't want the guys to feel like they couldn't talk around her, so she make her own camp.  
  
"Hey, guys where Brandy?" Cole asked. No one had notice that she was missing. Jesse looked and saw another camp.  
  
"She made her own camp, I think she thinks that we want to talk and we won't talk like we would if she's around." Jesse said. Frank started to walk over there. Cole stopped him.  
  
"Let me go and talk to her." Cole said, as he went and walked over to her little camp. Brandy looked at who was coming it was Cole Younger. He's the one that I am in love with, but I couldn't tell him this, with what had happened. I didn't want to start something like what Jesse and Zee had done. She was quite.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Cole asked.  
  
"You guys, can talk freely with out me noising into your business." Brandy said.  
  
"Your one of us and you should be with us, not by yourself." Cole said. He was totally head of heels for Brandy, but he knew that Jesse and Frank would have his head if he even thought about getting together with her. He knew he had to push all the emotion that he had for her to the back of his mind, which he did.  
  
"Maybe next time." Brandy started, she thought she saw something in his eyes, but she dismissed it. " I am going to bed now."  
  
"Okay." Cole said, as he left and went back to the guys.  
  
"Is she coming?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, she's going to bed." Cole said. Jesse looked at him.  
  
"Let me go talk to her." Jesse said, as he went over to Brandy. Brandy looked up after she put out the fire to see Jesse. 


	2. The first bank robbery

"Well, why don't you want to come over near us so you'll be safe." Jesse said, he knew that she would listen to him more than anyone in the gang.  
  
"Okay, but I am not going to get into your guys way though." Brandy said.  
  
"Brandy you're not in our way, we just don't want to see you hurt, that's all." Jesse said.  
  
"Okay." Brandy said, as she followed Jesse back. She went to check on Silver Fox, which was her horse before she went to bed. Making sure that her horse was all right she went to bed. She listened to the guys talk.  
  
The next morning the gang sat around the fire eating breakfast. They were thinking about what bank they should rob first.  
  
"Cole, where is that list that young lady gave you of Thaddeus Rains money kept in a bank." Brandy asked. Cole got the paper out and handed to Brandy. Brandy looked at the paper. She studied closely. She developed a plan in her head. She would tell Cole and Jesse about it later, she knew that they would be the leader of the gang. Brandy handed the paper back to Cole.  
  
"Thanks." Brandy said.  
  
"Well do you have any suggestions?" Cole asked. Brandy looked back at him surprised. Cole never asked if she had any suggestions before why is he asking now.  
  
"Not at this time, but I will tell you as soon as I come up with one." Brandy said. She wanted to see how they would do first time robbing a bank without her suggestions.  
  
"Okay." Cole said, as he went back to eating. Jesse and Frank came up to the gang. They sat down and ate.  
  
"So what bank are we going to rob?" Loni asked.  
  
"We are going to go with the nearest one that money is being held for Thaddeus Rains." Cole said.  
  
"We better get moving." Brandy said. She watched Cole. Cole looked at Brandy and smiled. She gather all the guys plates and put them away. They all got ready to go.  
  
Soon they were riding to the nearest town, which was Hyman. They position themselves around the town so they wouldn't look suspsious. Cole, Jesse, and Brandy went into the bank.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have bad news the railroad payroll has been stolen." Jesse said. Cole was right behind him and Brandy was beside Cole. An elderly man looked at us like we were crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about the railroad money is in that safe." He said getting up from the little table he was at and pointing to the safe. Cole got his rifle and pointed at some people and Jesse and I got our six shotguns out and pointed it at the elderly man who just told us the information that we needed. Brandy pointed one gun behind her at the man near the door and the other at the elderly man.  
  
"That safe." Jesse said. The elderly man shut his eyes as he realized his mistake.  
  
"Who are you guys?" The elderly man said.  
  
"The James Gang." Jesse said. Cole came up and looked at him.  
  
"How about the James Youngers Gang." Cole said.  
  
"Were the James Youngers Gang." Jesse said, Cole smiled at him. The elderly man walked over and opened the safe. He pulled a string that waved a red flag that let the sheriff know that they were being robbed. Brandy saw this she quickly put her gun away and got a knife and cut the string so no alert would be visible. Then she put the knife away and she got her gun back out.  
  
"Mister, no more tricks like that. I recon that you should open the safe and give us the money and the deeds that the railroad have collected." Brandy said, as the elderly man looked at her. He could tell that she was serious. He did as he was told. Soon Jesse Cole and Brandy walked out of the bank got on our horse and we started to ride out of the town. The elderly man came out.  
  
"The bank has just been robbed. By those guys." The elderly man yelled pointing at us. We saw guys getting they gun out. We rode out of there in a trot. We heard guns go off. Brandy looked behind to make sure that her brothers and the gang where all right. They rode until it was dark. They set up camp as soon as they could.  
  
They all sat around the campfire that they built. They all had a bundle of money to count. They found that they had fifteen thousand dollars. That was pretty for the first time.  
  
"I think we should go back to Liberty and give some of the money to the people there are a lot of people hurting back there." Jesse said. He then looked at everyone.  
  
"No, they didn't risk their necks to get this." Celle said.  
  
"I think that we should listen to what they have to say. Since Cole and Jesse are the leader of this gang." Loni said.  
  
"I think Jesse has a good idea. If we create good relationship with peoples and town, we can hid and not have to worry about someone trying to kill us." Brandy said. Cole looked at Brady. Frank turned to Cole.  
  
"Cole, think about it. If we have place that we can walk freely around then we don't have to worry about Thaddeus Rains men coming to get us." Frank said. Cole sat there quietly for a moment.  
  
"Okay." Cole said quietly, he knew that he would be quickly out voted on this issue it's better to agree with it then try to fight it.  
  
Brandy had a secret she had this sort of power since she was a young child. She could heal people. She didn't want the others to be afraid of her so she kept quiet about it. She went and lay down. As soon as soon as her head was on her arm she was asleep.  
  
Loni was thinking to himself that it was great to be riding among friends and he hoped that nothing would happen to the gang. He knew that they were in for a rough time now.  
  
Celle made sure that he was comfortable before going to sleep. He didn't exactly like sleeping on the ground, but he really didn't have a chose at this time. He just went to sleep. 


	3. The Wanted Poster

Frank, Cole, Jesse, Bob and Jim were sitting by the fire. They were talking about there next bank robbery.  
"So what bank should we hit next?" Bob asked.  
"I think we should hit Wilsperge." Jim said.  
"I think that is a good idea. That's next closes one to us." Frank said, looking at Cole and Jesse. Cole and Jesse nodded their head.  
"Then it's settle that we will go to Wilsperge bank next." Jesse said. They all agreed and they all went to bed.  
  
Thaddeus Rains and Allan Pinerton were looking at the paper, which told them that the James Younger Gang just robbed Mr. Rains bank.  
"Pinkerton, I want you to take care of this problem as you see fit." Mr. Rains said. Mr. Pinerton looked at him and nodded his head. He got some of his men ready and waited for the James Younger gang to hit the next bank.  
  
The James Younger Gang just finished robbing the back and was leaving when Mr. Pinerton and 3 of the men came up and stood behind them.  
"I am Mr. Pinerton, The James Younger Gang is under arrest." Mr. Pinerton said. The gang turned looked at him. Then they turned around and rode away from Mr. Pinerton and his men. Their guys started to fire. We were to far way from they to hit us. Brandy was glad that no one got hurt.  
  
The Gang set up camp; they had gotten a lot of money this time. The made sure that the town around them got money and that they had a good relationship with the towns.  
  
Cole's love for Brandy was growing. He watched how Jesse and Brandy were close he didn't want to get on either Frank or Jesse bad side. He kept his distant away from Brandy. He didn't want to act like a fool. He looked over the bank that they have robbed. Frank and Jesse notice this change in Cole. They didn't want to confront Cole just yet. They will wait a little while longer before asking Cole what's wrong. They were giving him a change to tell them himself. The other members didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Cole.  
  
Jim Younger felt really awkward around Brandy. He thought that he must be sick, but he came to the conclusion that he was in love with Brandy, even though she was three years older that him. Jim couldn't tell anyone that he was in love with Brandy. His brothers would kill him, that is after Frank and Jesse kill him first. He kept quiet about the whole he was in love with Brandy thing.  
  
Celle, Loni and Bob were talking about guy things and how they were going to get back at the railroad for creating so much destruction to people lives. They couldn't believe that they were outlaw now.  
  
Brandy rode into the nearest town, she went a brought some supplies. Three posters caught her attention. It was the gang. It had the James on one page, the Youngers on the other page the Celle and Loni on the last page. She ripped the posters down and put it into her pockets, she got on Silver Fox and rode away.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this." Brandy said, taking out the poster and showing it to them. "Wow, that looks exactly like me." Jesse said. "This means that no matter what I am staying with you guys." Brandy said. "Brandy, you know the deal." Jesse said. "Jesse, look at the poster. I am on there two. If I go to Mimms house, we would be putting them in danger. I have to stick with you guys." Brandy said. Frank and Jesse looked at each other then at her. "Okay." Jesse said. 


	4. The Truth comes out

Loni saw that Brandy was sitting by herself at the campfire, he saw that she was doing something so he went back to what he was doing. Cleel and Tom were looking for more firewood. Cole, Bob, Jesse and Frank where in a heated discussion of which bank to rob next. They also were talking about what to do with the Pinkerton detectives.  
  
Jim saw Brandy sitting by the fire. He didn't have anything to do. Jim went over to where Brandy was sitting. Brandy looked up to see Jim there.  
  
"Hey Jim." Brandy said.  
  
"Is it okay if I sit down?" Jim asked.  
  
"Sure." Brandy said, as Jim took a sit beside her.  
  
"Brandy, I know that I am three years younger then you, but I was wondering if it was okay if I court you?" Jim asked rather nervously. Brandy didn't believe her ears. Jim Younger asked to court her. Jim couldn't be in love with her she hoped not. Jim wanted to court her. She is in love with Cole Younger Jim's older brother.  
  
"Jim, you know that I consider you as a younger brother and nothing more or nothing less than that." Brandy said, she could see it in his eyes that she just broke his heart. Jim looked away. When he looked back she couldn't read his eyes.  
  
"I got to go." Jim said, as he stood up and started to leave. Brandy grabbed his arm. Jim turned back to her.  
  
"Jim I hope that this doesn't change anything between us." Brandy said standing up. Jim looked at her. Then he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had for her. Brandy was shocked; she couldn't move she was to stun to move. Someone saw them a throat was clear.  
  
Jim pulled back as soon as he heard the throat being cleared. Brandy and Jim looked at who cleared their throat. They saw Cole and the expression on his face. Jim could tell that he was in trouble. Brandy saw that Cole was furious at Jim. She didn't know weather to help Jim out or stay quiet.  
  
"Cole, it's not what you think." Jim said.  
  
"Like I believe that." Cole said.  
  
"Brandy and I were just talking, and she kissed me." Jim said. Brandy couldn't believe what Jim had said. She wasn't the one that kissed him; it was the other way around.  
  
"Cole believe me, I wasn't the one that kissed him. I told him that I consider him as a younger brother that's all, the next thing I knew he was kissing me and then you showed up." Brandy said calmly. She could see Cole watching her, it look like she didn't believe her.  
  
"Jim, I want you to leave I don't want to see you until we move out." Cole said. Brandy could tell that it's taken a lot for Cole to say that with out going after his brother. Jim looked at him.  
  
"Don't think that this is over Cole, she's mine." Jim said.  
  
"Go, before I decide to tan your hide." Cole said. Jim looked at Brandy.  
  
"You will be mine in the end." Jim said, as he left. Jim didn't see Brandy's hand on her gun. Cole did, he hoped that she would try to shoot his little brother. Tcole and his little brother were going to have a long talk before today was over.  
  
"Cole, I am sorry." Brandy said.  
  
"It's okay." Cole started he didn't move an inch from where he was standing.  
  
Jim walked back to the campfire. He sat down beside Loni and Tom and Cleel. Frank and Jesse came and sat down.  
  
"Hey Jesse, I think Cole is trying to make a move on Brandy. I saw them kissing a little while ago." Jim said, he knew Jesse was protective of his little sister and he knew he wouldn't let anyone near her unless him and Frank approve of the guy, or kiss her for that matter.  
  
"What." Jesse said, he took off to find Brandy. When he saw Cole and Brandy standing there. Jesse went and punched Cole.  
  
Cole fell to the ground. Brandy went to make sure that Cole was okay. She didn't know what prompted her brother behavior, but she was going to find out.  
  
"Jesse you had no reason to hit Cole like that." Brandy said.  
  
"Yes, I do. He was kissing you." Jesse said. Frank arrived on the scene.  
  
"No, he did. Jesse I have made my decision, Cole is the person that I love and I will do as I see fit with my life." Brandy said, looking at the reaction on Frank and Jesse face.  
  
"You love him." Frank said.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart." Brandy said, she looked at Cole to see the surprise look on his face.  
  
"Cole just a word of advice for you," Jesse started as he help Cole up. "If you ever hurt my sister I will kill you."  
  
"That is after I am through with him first." Frank said. Cole threw up his hand.  
  
"I promise that no harm will come to your sister. I'll kill myself first before letting any arm come to your sister." Cole said. Jesse let him go. Jesse turned and left. Frank came up beside Brandy.  
  
"Let Jesse cool down. He needed to get his emotion under control." Frank said. Brandy nodded her head. She watched Frank leave. That left. Cole and Brandy alone. 


End file.
